Ero-Tales
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Come in and see the ero-tales. A series of one-shot lemon chapters of many different characters with different tags! Some that may get you in mood or make you very uncomfortable, even the writer can get uncomfortable with writing the story but it's all for you! Either enjoy or avoid any tales you wish to read.
1. Cuckold: TD: Harold and Leshawna

**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

**I present you one of the latest story, Ero-Tales! A one-shot series of smut stories!**

**Before we start, this story is something that I don't normally write and most of them are not really my things, three of them are that I'm not comfortable or into it and you know which ones. I know the another story win the poll by huge margin and there's supposed to be one but the reason why there's two stories from poll are here is because…Well, let's say one story does not panned out well so I have to replace it with something else. Anyway, each chapter will have warning tags, must put it in title maybe, so you know what's up.**

**What this story will involve? Cuckold/Cuckqueen, Futa (Ball-less types), Bi, tentacle, gloryhole, WAM/Sploshing/**B**ukkake and some chapters may involve most of them. It can be very random.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**All characters are 18 and over, despite their appearance. Some characters are aged up.**

**Warning Tag: Cuckold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own everything in this story.**

* * *

**Cuckold: Total Drama: Harold and Leshawna**

* * *

"Gosh, I can't believe we are going to do it!" Harold grinned excitingly as Leshawna led him into her bedroom, "Sex! We're gonna lose V-cards to each other! How awesome is that?"

"Yeah, awesome." Leshawna smirked before she point to a chair, "Why don't you go and take a seat?"

"Yes!" The nerd eagerly sit down, "Are you gonna give me a lapdance and take…" Before he know it, the sassy woman take ropes out and tie each of his limbs then his entire torso to the chair, "Um…Are we doing some bondage?"

"Mm, in a way." The black woman replied, taking her phone out as she remove her clothes in front of the nerd.

"Um, that's not what I picture how our first time turns out to be…" Harold muttered with a small shrug as Leshawna texted, "But hey, it's your first time too. I'm gonna make it the best night you'll remember for the rest of your life…"

"Oh, yeah, it'll be the night that we'll never forget." A smug voice said and the nerd turn his head to see someone walk into the bedroom, wearing nothing but boxer.

"DUNCAN?!" The nerd shouted with widened eyes, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT OF HERE, MAN!"

"What am I doing here?" Duncan smirked at the tied nerd before he flick his thumb at the sassy woman, "Obviously, I'm going to fuck her."

"WHAT?!" Harold yelled again.

"That's right, my man is gonna fuck me." Leshawna leaned her chest against Duncan's chest, rubbing his stomach with her hand as it slowly trail down inside his boxer and she kiss the punk on lips in front of shocked nerd. "Mm, it's gonna be a perfect night for our first time."

"Yeah." The smirking punk runs his hands up her body as they face each other before his right hand grab one of her breasts with rough squeeze, "Let's show this loser what he will never have?"

"Ooh, yeah, babe!" The sassy woman purred happily as she yank his boxer down to free his erected member then stroke it while her lover grope her assets, start to making out with each other for a while. "Sit down and I'll give you titfuck." The smirking punk sit down on bedside as she kneel down on floor then sandwich her lover's cock with her breasts, stroke upward and downward while the punk thrust his hip upward to match her speed. "Like it? Harold always beg me for titfuck, in fact he kept say that he want to start our first time off with titfuck."

"Like it?" Duncan grunted out in pleasure, "Fuck, I love it! It's so fucking soft and warm! The nerd has no idea what he's missing out on!"

"NO, NO, STOP, STOP IT!" Harold yelled as he struggled with the ropes while his eyes glued on couple in front of him, "LESHAWNA, WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO ME?! WITH HIM OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?!"

"Mm, b-babe, suck it." The punk moaned out with thrusting hip before he let out an loud moan as soon as Leshawna swallow the tip of his cock inside her mouth then bob her head up and down while he fuck her breasts, slowly taking some inches in deeper while pushing her breasts down. He decides to tease her by flicking and massaging her nipples, it seems to excite her. "You like that, yeah?" She moaned muffling and it went on for a bit while until she lifts her head up as she removes the cock with a wet pop. "Why did you stop?" He asked.

"Because she's having second thought and will make it up to me by…" The nerd shouted until he get cut off by the sassy woman.

"I think we should do sixty-nine." Leshawna stood up as she ignored the nerd, "It's totally not fair if you get some and I don't…That and I really want to do it sooner!"

"Sound fair." Duncan gave her a nod as he scoot back on the bed then lie down and his lover eagerly place herself above him in sixty-nine position, carefully lie down on him before she resume her titfuck-slash-blowjob. She nearly moan out loudly when Duncan shove his tongue inside her maidenhood and eagerly explore her inner cavern without any hesitance while slapping and fondle with her buttocks.

"STOP, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" The nerd kept screaming out with tears in his eyes as he watch the punk smacking Leshawna's jiggling rear over and over, that should be him doing that instead of this fucking bastard! "FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!"

"D-Duncan, I-I-I'm gonna cum…" The moaning woman warned her lover then resumed her blowjob.

"S-S-Same here…" The punk grunted back and they kept pleasuring each other until they climaxed, release their love fluids almost at same time as Leshawna swallowed everything up with puffing cheeks while Duncan lick every drops from her maidenhood. "D-Damn! T-That is way better than I thought…"

"M-Me too." Leshawna agreed with a moan before she peek over her shoulder with a smirk, "If that is awesome then I bet the main course is gonna be the fucking best!"

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Duncan sit up as his lover crawled off him, "Can we do doggy style first?"

"Sure, you can do whatever you want with me!" She nodded with a suggestive hum as she stands on her fours, shaking her rear at him. "Fuck my pussy, fuck my asshole, whatever you want to do to me!"

"Wanna me do it gentle or…?" The punk place himself behind her as he line his member up with her lower mouth, the tip rub up and down her slit.

"Fuck no, I want you to fuck my brain out!" Leshawna smirked, "Don't stop even if you have to cum inside me!"

"You ask for it!" Duncan make eye contact with Harold as he smirked before the punk penetrate his lover's maidenhood for the first time with a hard thrust then his hip bucking back and forth wildly with his hands on her hips to hold her in place. "FUCK, YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" He moaned out with pleasured grunts, smacking and pinched her rear roughly.

"O-O-O-OOOH, YOU'RE SO BIG!" She screamed out in pleasure, enjoying the rough treatment she receives from her lover and her breasts swing around back and forth, nearly hit her chin with each hard thrust.

"NOOO, NO, NO!" Harold cried out in dismay as he watch them making love with each other for the first time, "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! I AM GONNA GET BACK AT YOU! I'M GONNA TELL COURTNEY ABOUT YOU AND WE'LL FUCK IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"Ha, g-go ahead!" Duncan bend down over his lover to grope her breasts while thrusting deeper to increase her pleasure, "She d-d-d-don't care and already kno-o-ow about us for a while…" He kissed Leshawna's neck, "If y-y-you don't know that, she's with Cameron and they have been f-f-f-fucking for couple years so good luck trying to convince her to do you!"

"T-T-T-Then…" The nerd stammered, "GWEN! I'LL FUCK HER!"

"P-P-Pfft, y-y-y-you're n-n-not her t-t-type…" Leshawna moaned out, "A-A-A-And s-s-s-she's w-w-w-with C-C-C-Cody now…I-I-I-In f-fact, they had their f-f-f-first time together f-f-few m-months ago…"

"O-Oh, they're together now?" The punk said in surprise while pounding her with high speed as his moaning lover nod her head, "G-G-Good for them."

"I-I-I-I'll say…" She replied, "T-T-They deserve e-e-each other…" She cried out as soon as she hit her climax and she can feel some warm fluids flowing down her thighs before she peek under her to see that her lover have came inside her but it don't stop him from humping her lower mouth, something that pleased her.

"H-H-Hey, I-I-I'm gonna switch to your ass." Duncan grunted out as she nod her head before he pull his cock out then shove it into her anal with same treatment, pounding wildly. "W-W-WHOA!" He nearly lost his mind at the new feeling within her ass, "F-F-FUCK! N-N-Now I-I-I know why people l-l-l-like big ass!"

"FUUUUCK!" Leshawna's arms give out under her as her face end up getting buried in her pillow with lewd smile while her lover have his way with her anal, "T-T-T-THAT FEEEEEEL SOOOOO GOOOOOD!"

"N-N-NOOO, NO, NOOOOO!" Harold sobbed, watching them fucking and the couple kept changing positions many times as they climaxed many times for hours.

"D-D-Damn, how much do you have in your balls?" The sassy woman moaned as she ride her lover with her legs around his waist while he stand up, holding her up by her buttocks.

"I-I-I can't help it, babe." Duncan sucked on her left breast as the mixed love fluids drip all over the floor until he pull out then carefully toss his lover back on the bed. He glance at the sobbing nerd with a wicked smirk then back to her, "You know…When you told me about your fantasy the other day…Cucking nerd for your first time?"

"Y-Y-Yeah?" Leshawna moaned softly with heavy pants.

"You remember about a certain part?" The smirking punk snickered quietly as he walk over to the door, "I have to admit it, it's a huge turn-on and I want to give you the best night that you never forget…While crushing the nerd for the rest of his life."

"Wait…" The sassy woman sit up with lit-up eyes, "You don't?"

"Oh, I did!" Duncan opened the door and five people entered the room in their birthday suits, revealing to be Lightning, Scott, Alejandro, Justin and Trent. "I called them to ask them if they're up for it and they were all for it as long as it's one-time thing. They even want to get back at nerd for different reasons or just in it for sex."

"Oooh, I love you, Duncan!" Leshawna kissed him squarely on lips then she turn her head to the five guys, "What do you think? Should we do one-on-one or gangbang first?"

"One-on-one first then gangbang." Lightning stroked his member with a smirk and the grinning woman kneel down in front of the group.

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!" Harold wailed in horror and he have no choice but to watch everyone having their way with Leshawna all night long as she enjoy her gangbang. Duncan turn to give Harold a hard look with big smirk.

"Fuck you, Harold." Duncan chortled at the sobbing nerd before he turn back to enjoy the show in front of him, he don't know how awesome it is to cuckold someone until now.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of ET!**

**We just start the Ero-Tale off with Cuckold chapter and it was Harold of Total Drama who got cucked by Duncan and Leshawna then get cucked so hard at the end.**

**What kind of ero-tale will we see next and who? What tags will be involved? Who know? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


	2. Futa: One Piece: Robin

**See the first chapter for warning.**

**Thank for the reviews and feedback!**

**As you noticed, I don't add 'chapter number', it's because it's all random now, not even I know which is where beside second and final chapter, and only one way to know that is the chapter list. (Well, just next few chapters…But after a certain chapter, it's all random)**

**If you don't like a certain pairing, the concept of this story or anything else in this story, please leave/skip a chapter. No one is forcing you to read it and you chose to read it by your own will. You have been warned so don't yell/scream/whatever and just close the tab/hit back button.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**All characters in this story, from first to last chapter, are 18 and above, despite their appearance.**

**Warning Tag: Futa (All futa in this story are ballless, which is old-school type. Honestly, I don't know who decide to add balls in first place.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own everything in this story.**

* * *

**Futa: One Piece: Robin**

* * *

There is one thing that Nico Robin love, beside her fascination with archaeological history, and that is to fuck women's brains out with her huge oversized cock, which she is currently doing with Nami. "M-M-Mm, I-I miss this tight hole." Robin grunted pleasingly as she ram Nami's lower mouth from behind with tight grip on her uplifting hip, the orangette was standing on her toes with her tongue out and her arms was holding above her head by arms that sprout from the ceiling. "M-M-Mm, I-I-I bet you m-m-miss my dick." She thrust furiously with a smirk, resting her chin on Nami's shoulder.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, I-I-I-I do!" Nami screamed out in pleasure with ahegao expression, "I DO! I DO!"

"G-G-Good." Robin pecked her cheek with a grin, "Now get ready for my special technique…" A chain of arms sprout from the ceiling as it get closer to Nami's face then a huge cock sprout out, shoving into Nami's mouth and her eyes widened with bulging throat before the navigator deepthroat it with drools down her chin. A pair of hands grows under her breasts, cupping them together with squeeze as many tongues sprout near her nipples and they lick her breasts furiously while a cock pop up between her cleavage to titfuck. Robin move one of her hands over to Nami's asshole as another cock grow from her palm then the smirking ravenette pump it into the moaning orangette's ass like a dildo and Robin's pleasure skyrocket, due to the fact that all cocks are connected to her nerves. That is a special pleasure technique Robin have developed over time and she really love her devil fruit's ability because it give both partners a lot of pleasure…And at same time, she enjoy broke women with this technique.

"M-Mpnh, mm, mpnh!" Nami attempted to say something with lewd glint in her eyes.

"W-What's that?" Robin knead her rear with one hand, "W-W-Want me go faster? Treat you like my personal little slut, yes?" The moaning navigator barely nod her head, "Then I'll gladly do it!" With that, Robin's hip move furiously against Nami's grinding hip as she command her extra body parts to speed up and abusing the navigator's body as possible as they can. Nami's brain shut down from overload of pleasure as she climaxed more than once in short time and Robin suddenly ejaculate inside her holes, flooding everything as some fluids flow out from slight opening of her mouth and lower holes. Robin will her extra parts to dispel, allow Nami to spill out a massive amount of white fluids from her mouth and holes like a broken dam while Robin pull out as Nami topple over on her face with her sore ass up in air. "Get up and clean me." Robin sit down on bed with a smirk, holding her dirty erected member up.

"Y-Y-Yes…" The panting navigator shakily crawl toward her then wrap her lips around Robin's tip before her futa lover push her head down by force, causing Nami to deepthroat her with some gag then Robin move her lover's head up and down with fistful of hair, enjoying every moment of blowjob and her twirling tongue. After few minutes, Robin pull Nami off her cock then lift her member up to reveal her wet maidenhood with a grin and Nami immediately eat her out, digging her tongue deeper into her inner cavern.

"Mmm, you're getting good at it." Robin moaned as she run her hand through Nami's hair, "Have my little slut been naughty? How many people did you suck or eat out up until now?" Her lover merely moaned inside her groin, "Maybe I should get the crew to join us and gangbang you for days, even in your slumber? You'll like that, yes?" Nami barely nod with a moan as Robin just laughed, "I'll talk to others and we can do that later…" She suddenly push Nami over on her back as a cock suddenly form on the navigator's groin and the futa ravenette saddle her cowgirl style, immediately bouncing on Nami's swaying member while slapping her breasts. "But first, we're gonna fuck all week to catch up!"

"Y-Y-Yes, my mistress!" Nami cried out in pleasure as many hands sprout from floor to hold each inches of her body down and she kept screaming out in pleasure as her futa lover kept having her way with her over and over.

'I can't wait for what the adventure will bring…" The moaning ravenette grind her bouncing hip with bitten lower lip, 'All the babes to break…The orgy…F-Fuck, I can't wait!'

* * *

**And that end the second chapter of ET!**

**We just have the first futa chapter and it's Nico Robin! Who just fucked Nami silly like there's no tomorrow!**

**What kind of ero-tale will we see next and who? What tags will be involved? Who know? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
